You're Not My Beansprout!
by XxBlackSapphirexX
Summary: Lavi was doing his Bookman duties in the library one night when a certain drunk white-haired Exorcist stumbled in. Lemon. Rated M for a reason! Uploaded from different account.


**[Note from the author: Hey friends! **

**Okay, some of you may be wondering why this story is uploaded under this name when it was written by **animeobsessed001**, but that's me ^^ You see, someone found out about my other account and I didn't want them to read my mindless lemon so I deleted it. I wanted to reupload it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to so I just made a second account. I almost completely deleted my other account, but I decided against it because then I would lose all the wonderful reviews people spent their time to write me, so I didn't. **

**This is almost the exact same as when it was under my other name, but I made a few small changes. Hope you enjoy~!**

**Happy Readings!**

**~XxBlackSapphirexX]**

* * *

><p>I sighed and laid my head down on the desk I was working at. The library was empty and too quiet. On top of that, it was twelve thirty at night. Gramps was expecting me to finish the towering stack of paperwork that loomed over me, but I was exhausted.<p>

"H.. Hello? Lavi?" a familiar voice rang throughout the enormous room. At the sound of my name being called by my favorite person in the whole world, I perked up instantly.

"Hey there Beansprout!" I said with a grin.

Allen walked towards my desk. His white hair looked silver with the moonlight shining on it. He wasn't wearing his exorcist coat; instead he was wearing his usual black pants and a white tank top. _Damn that kid is adorable. _

Just a few steps before he reached my desk, I noticed that he was stumbling a little bit. "Hey, you feeling alright there?" I asked.

When Allen reached my desk, he laid on top of it, sending my tower of papers to the floor. I was about to complain when he looked up at me and licked his lips. "I found you~!" His words were slurred and I could smell the familiar scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Jeez Allen, did you chug a glass of rum or something?" I asked.

The little guy giggled. "Noo. I drank one of Jerry's 'special' drinks that he always tells me to stay away from." He giggled again. "It tasted weird."

I sighed. I was supposed to be working, but it was hard to do when I had a drunken beansprout lying on my space. As much as I wanted to play with him, I knew that Gramps would kill me if I didn't finish the paperwork.

I stood up and yanked Allen off my desk so he was standing up. "Come on Shortstack. We should get you to bed before you hurt yourself." I started tugging him towards the library doors. Suddenly, I was jerked back. I wasn't expecting him to fight me so I fell on the floor, hitting my head. "Ow! Dammit Allen, that hur-" I was interrupted by Allen crawling on top of me. I was surprised by how close he was to me. A blush started to grow on my cheeks. "Uh, Allen?"

"Hm?" the boy asked, nuzzling against my chest. I could feel his nose through my shirt and it was starting to feel strange. My lower abdomen was beginning to heat up and I was getting worried.

"Allen, we have to get you to your room," I said weakly.

"Mmm, don't wanna." Suddenly, I could feel the young boy's tongue flick across my neck. I heard a moaning sound, at first I thought it was him. Then he licked me again and I realized that the embarrassing sound was actually coming from my own lips.

"Allen! S-stop! You're drunk! You're going to regret this later so stop!" I tried desperately to push him off me, but damn that kid had an iron grip on me.

"No! I wanna do this! Don' make me stop!" Allen glared at me fiercely. _Oh shit, I'm so screwed. _

"B- but Allen- Mmph!" My protests were silenced when Allen pressed his warm lips against mine. The soft flesh on my lips was a new feeling to me. Being a Bookman in training, I was never allowed to let anyone close to me. This was all so new and strange. And yet, I kind of liked it. . . .

I forced myself to try and push the little guy off me once again, but it was no use. I was absorbed in the kiss. When Allen licked my bottom lip, I froze. It sent a whole new level of heat throughout my body and I didn't know what to do. He didn't give me anytime to try and react before he bit my lip. I gasped at the slight pain and Allen took advantage of the moment and thrust his tongue deep into my mouth. I tried to push out the intruder with my own tongue, but my attempts were futile. Allen obviously wanted me and he wasn't going to give up until he was satisfied. _Fuck it, may as well enjoy it. _I wrapped my arms around the boy and grinded my lips against his, intensifying the kiss even more.

I gasped, breaking the kiss when I felt Allen's slender fingers slowly lift my shirt up. "Wa- wait! Allen! We- we can't!"

"The hell we can't," Allen smirked and completely lifted my shirt above my head. I shivered as the cold air made contact with my now bare chest. I looked at Allen's face; I was shocked by the dark and lustful expression that plastered over his normally innocent face. _I am soo fucked! Literally! _

Once again, I tried to talk Allen out of his actions. "Allen, stop! You're a virgin right? Do you really want your first time to be with a guy?" Allen paused. I thought I had finally gotten through to him, but then he chuckled darkly.

"Who says it's my first? I'll have you know that I am very experienced in this field."

"What? What are you talking about?" The younger teen laughed at my stunned expression as he leaned down to kiss my chest. He began at my collarbone and worked his way slowly down to my right nipple. "Wait! Don- Ah!" I couldn't finish my protest when Allen flicked his tongue across my sensitive nub. He swirled his tongue expertly around the skin and I moaned loudly. _Holy shit! He is experienced! _I moaned again as he used his fingers to pinch my other neglected nipple. "Da- dammit Allen! Stop already!"

Allen looked down at me and smiled at me with a dark grin that reminded me of the Cheshire cat. "You're right; it's about time we moved on further, isn't it? I was growing bored of this anyway."

"Noo!" I yelled loudly. I didn't care if anyone came in the library anymore, I just wanted out of this mess! I used my hands to try and push the boy off once again. "Get. Off. Me!"

"You know, you are struggling too much for my liking. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but you leave me with no other choice." Allen trailed his fingers slowly down my body. He stopped at my boots. For some unknown reason, he began to untie my boots.

I used this time to try and escape, but the boy sat on my stomach, making it impossible to leave. _Allen you're so heavy! Where the hell do you hide all that fucking food you eat? _I was literally kicking at this point. I wanted the kid off me.

Suddenly, Allen's hands sprung to my wrists and took a tight hold of them, forcing them above my head. He then took a thick string and tied my hands together on the leg of my desk.

"What the fuck? Where the hell did you get that?" Allen glanced at my feet and I followed his gaze. I saw my boots with no shoelaces. "Are you fucking kidding me? I have been tied up by a fifteen year old with fucking shoelaces?" I was impressed with the stupidity of the situation. Had I a free hand, I would have face palmed.

"Now then, where were we?" Allen asked. I stiffened. Now that I was tied, I was at Allen's mercy. As if he could read my mind, the boy licked his lips and glanced down at my now tight pants. "I see you're nervous. Don't worry; It will only hurt in the beginning." With great ease, Allen unzipped my pants and tossed them across the room along with my boxers. I now lay naked in front of a drunken perverted boy who wanted nothing more then to practically rape me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I blurted before I could stop myself. Allen cocked his head to the side in confusion. My face became warmer than it already was. "I- I mean, I'm naked and you're still fully clothed! How is that fair?"

Allen shrugged and smirked. He leaned down and began to touch my exposed member.

"Hey! Wait a- mm!" Allen had taken my cock into his mouth and was expertly swirling his tongue around the head. The warm, wetness was making my head spin and my body began to move on its own. My hips were slowly thrusting upwards, wanting Allen to take me deeper into his mouth.

"Ah.. ah.. Allen~" Part of me winced at the needing tone in my voice, but the bigger part of me didn't care about that, it just wanted Allen. I couldn't help but whimper in protest as he pulled away, leaving my cock wet and cold.

"My, my, aren't we getting excited?" the dark boy asked while licking his lips.

I realized at this point that I was panting slightly. _Who is this kid? What the hell did he do to my little beansprout? _I wanted to disagree with him, I wanted to try and prove him wrong, but I couldn't. My body wanted more. Hell, I wanted more. Instead of making a feeble attempt at struggling once again, I simply nodded my head.

Allen laid on me once again and put his fingers to my mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

I didn't question his expertise. I opened my mouth and took in his three fingers. His calloused fingers felt scratchy on my tongue, but after I continuously licked them they began to soften.

Once his fingers were slicked up and soft, he pulled them out of my mouth. He slid off my body and sat in between my legs. With his scaly looking left arm, he began to pump my member in a slow rhythmic motion.

I moaned quietly at the feeling, but then he pressed one of his fingers into my entrance. "Ow!" His finger felt cold and hard inside of me. It was very uncomfortable.

"You'll get used to it." Allen said as he began to slowly thrust his finger. I could feel my muscles clenching around his finger, as if they were inviting the intruder back in. After a few more small thrusts, my hips began to move with the rhythm of the thrusts. Just then, I felt a second finger enter me.

"O numen!" I yelped in pain.

"What the hell? What was that?" Allen asked, not stopping his moving hands.

"I.. I think that was Latin?" I panted. His two fingers began to do a scissoring movement inside of me. I felt myself start to stretch. I was beginning to get used to the intrusions when Allen finally slipped in the final finger.

"O Ii̱soús Christós gami̱méno!" I cried. The pain was intense. I was being stretched more then I had been a moment ago. When Allen began his scissoring movements again, I cried out some more. "Stop! Stop! H̄yud! H̄yud!" My cries meant nothing to Allen as he continued.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out of me. "There, I think your about ready." He grinned as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

I saw his throbbing member and my eye widened at how big it was. _Holy shit! He sure as hell ain't 'shortstack' down there! _He pressed his cock against my ass.

"Nng.. Ahh.." I couldn't help as the sounds escaped my lips. When the boy thrust himself deep inside of me, I could have sworn that the inside of my ass tore. "Ow! Ow!" I cried out and couldn't stop the tears that were starting to roll down my cheeks. "Stop! Don't move!" Of course, Allen being the evil little mother fucker he is, began to thrust inside me faster. Faster. Then even faster. Soon, my cries of pain melted into moans and grunts of bliss. Allen filled me up completely and my body happily took him in. Soon, he was pounding himself into me. He was hitting my sweet spot and I wanted more.

"Ah.. La.. vi.." his quiet moan almost sent me over the edge. _God, his voice is so sexy. _

"A.. Allen.. I.. I'm gonna.."

"Me.. me too.." Allen moaned my name once again and I came. The liquid splurted all over my stomach and Allen's nice tank top. Just after I reached my climax, Allen reached his. I felt his hot semen shoot up my insides and filled me even more.

After cumming, Allen collapsed on top of me, keeping his cock inside of me. We laid there panting in unison for a few minutes.

I looked at Allen. His face was nestled into my chest. His hair looked so soft. I wished that I could pet it, but the binds that were digging into my hands were making it impossible.

"Allen," I whispered. "Will you untie me?" The small boy didn't move. "Allen?" That's when a dreadful sound filled the quiet library. Allen was snoring. "No, no, no, no! Allen! Wake up!" No matter how much I yelled at him, the boy wouldn't budge. _Well shit. I'm gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to Gramps in the morning.._

* * *

><p><strong>[Note from the author: Hey there! Thanks for reading everyone! If you would leave me a review it would mean the world to me ^^<strong>

**Also, in Lavi's moments of pleasure, he had yelled out 'Oh God!' in Latin, 'Jesus fucking Christ!' in Greek and 'Stop! Stop!' in Thai. (I didn't use google translate or anything.. *sly grin*) Being a Bookman in training, he knows a bunch of languages, so I thought it would be fun to make him yell in some during sex. ;D**

**Until Next Time!  
><strong>

**~XxBlackSapphirexX]**


End file.
